Camp Half Blood Out-Post Two
by Remipa Awesome
Summary: Hunter Monroe is a Demigod who is willing to do anything to protect his fellow demigods. This includes joining a top secret group that is run by Camp Half Blood to help protect quest members and as the first line of defense for the camp. What he will soon realize is that this Out-Post is not as ready for a fight as implied With only a few good fighters Hunter has to learn a lot.
1. Chapter 1 (Hunter Monroe)

Part One

Camp Half Blood onto Out-Post Two

There is a man in his early 20's sitting in a car wreck in the middle of the night, Blood is everywhere. That man, he is not the hero, he is not villain, he's a bit of both. That man, Is a demigod, Son of Nemesis. That man, is me, Hunter Monroe. I guess to understand what's going on here i should start where it began, it all started a few years ago, Back at Camp Half Blood. The only safe place for demigods, I guess that was proven wrong. I'm getting off topic, here's what i remember From all those years ago, Just after the battle of the labyrinth.

"Hunter, Yo Hunter hurry up we need to get to the outpost before dark" Doug walked up to me trying to hurry me up, i was going to say something like 'you want to make me?' and what i tend to forget every time i see him; He's at least a good foot taller than me, he is only 2 and a half years older than me but still so he's about 17. He's pushing 6'4" last i knew, he keeps his head shaved, says his hair gets in his way all the time. He would also be child of Hephaestus god of forgery.

"Hunter hurry up before i drag you, i'm not wanting to be out in the woods at night".

I look over at him after i close up my bag, "Dude, calm down i mean look we have at least 5 hours of sunlight left, and it's not a 5 hour walk." We may have a hard time getting along but we are like brothers, we fight then we kick the crap out of anything that tries to mess with us, anything.

"you're right it's not a 5 hour walk, it's a bit more than 3 hours, but we have less than 4 hours of sunlight left so lets get moving"

"okay okay just, hold on a sec i need to grab something." i walk into the Hermes cabin for the last time in over a year. I grab some things from my drawer (what i found out we lost so many campers over the last 3 or 4 years that i actually have my space in the Hermes cabin), i grab my hatchet, something i'v used to defend myself for years with a brand new of Celestial Bronze Coating, my Hunting knife (not useful on monsters really but i like it), and something i bet Chiron would kill me if he knew i had, i grab my dad's .38 Special and cram it into my satchel, and parts of a 12G. shotgun put that into my duffel.

"okay, ready Doug, Lets get moving."

"finally lets get moving." Doug started walking off into the woods that led outside of the camp.

That was the last time i would be in the camp until after the war. Now our adventures at Out-Post Two start, and my time as a loyal demigod starts to end.


	2. Chapter 2 (Out-Post Two)

Chapter Two

The Out-Post

When i first arrived at Out-Post Two The first thing i noticed was it looked just like what i thought it would, it looked like a military out-post, only...with teenagers using swords and spears. It also had similarities to Camp Half Blood. You still had Training going on, i saw 2 kids in the middle of the out-post sword fighting, i can;t tell what they look like, there both wearing armor. Neither of them were that good, but what can i say, everything i know is from my dad (who is a drunken mortal) and Doug. I also saw a kid staring down a chicken. No idea why but he is. He has dark hair that is slicked back like what you would expect to see from the flash. he's young too, can't be more then 11. I also see a girl carving something into a tree, I remember she was kinda hot. Not really my type but still kinda hot. She looks about my age, maybe 16 instead of 15 but still. Everyone is still wearing the orange Camp Half Blood shirts but, they are all blank. I guess Chiron Kept to his "This is a Need to know mission. Only The out-post members and a few quest members will know about this". Chiron was always a good guy but i always had trouble trusting him.

Doug got my attention using that...kinda scary voice he has."Hunter! let me introduce you to everyone. The weird kid staring at the chicken is Tyler." I look at Tyler kind of confused. "why is he Staring at the chicken like that? Or staring at the Chicken at all?"

Doug just does a short laugh. "Ha. Tyler, he's a funny kid. He's waiting for that chicken of his to lay an egg, It won't. it's a rooster so...". i cut him off at that moment to show that he isn't smarter then me (all the time). "I know, i know, they don;t lay eggs". Doug just gave me a look of "sense when did this become a competition?". He goes back to his thought "He's a good kid, he's fast too, like i would guess he was a Hermes if it wasn't for the fact he was claimed by Apollo and is a crazy good shot with his bow. He says it's custom but it looks just like the standard ones at camp.

"Over there We have John and Ed". Doug Points to the two people sword fighting. "John is our team leader here at out-post two, and child of Athena." One of the kids gets kicked in the chest and falls over in pain. "sadly he sucks at fighting more then you. The other one is Ed, Other then Tyler he's the youngest, he just had his 13th Birthday but he likes to pretend he's "Macho". Don't ask him who his parent is, he's an unclaimed." I look at Ed then look back at Doug. "Man, another one, You know if the gods would actually Claim there kids we wouldn't have so many who ran off over the summer. Then we wouldn't have suck a bad situation."

"Ya, But what can we do? we are down here and they are having fun who knows where doing who knows what."

Doug pointed to the girl carving the tree. "That's Sarah She's Daughter of Aphrodite, and the only person here that isn't here for Fighting. Chiron thought we could use someone with a decent moral compass so Sarah volunteered."

"Dang she's not bad, How old is she?" i asked (hoping in my reach). "Hunter, She's 15, But there's a problem." I respond fairly fast considering it's me. "What?! Is she taken?". Doug did that laugh of his again. "Not only is she taken little man, but i took her." i gulp knowing the next few words will determine if i go M.I.A. or not (don't get me wrong Doug and i are bros. but he's scary at times, and more defensive then me).

Doug walked closer to me, so naturally i did what any smart person would do in that situation, I backed off almost as much as he came at me. "So here's how it's going to work, Don't touch her, and you get to live to see another day. Got it?" i nod knowing i don;t have much of another choice. Kinda sucks though because that means it's just a bunch of guys and Sarah, Who we can't go near...unless something happens to Doug.

I had a twisted mind back then, i am not always proud of it but that's who i was. And no i never hurt (or tried that hard to hurt him) to get to Sarah. Like i said, she wasn't my type, i lost out on her when i had the chance. I still feel bad for what happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3 (the Mist sucks)

Chapter Two

The Out-Post

When i first arrived at Out-Post Two The first thing i noticed was it looked just like what i thought it would, it looked like a military out-post, only...with teenagers using swords and spears. It also had simularities to Camp Half Blood. You still had Training going on, i saw 2 kids in the middle of the out-post sword fighting, i can;t tell what they look like, there both wearing armor. Niether of them were that good, but what can i say, everything i know is from my dad (who is a druken mortal) and Doug. I also saw a kid staring down a chicken. No idea why but he is. He has dark hair that is slicked back like what you would exspect to see from the flash. he's young too, can't be more then 11. I also see a girl carving something into a tree, I remember she was kinda hot. Not realy my type but still kinda hot. She looks about my age, maybe 16 instead of 15 but still. Everyone is still wearing the orange Camp Half Blood shirts but, they are all blank. I guess Chiron Kept to his "This is a Need to know mission. Only The out-post members and a few quest members will know about this". Chiron was always a good guy but i always had truble trusting him.

Doug got my attantion using that...kinda scary voice he has."Hunter! let me introduce you to everyone. The weird kid staring at the ckicken is tyler." I look at tyler kind of confused. "why is he Staring at the chicken like that? Or staring at the Chicken at all?"

Doug just does a short laugh. "Ha. Tyler, he's a funny kid. He's waiting for that chicken of his to lay an egg, It won't. it's a rooster so...". i cut him off at that moment to show that he isn's smater then me (all the time). "I know, i know, they don;t lay eggs". Doug just gave me a look of "sense when did this become a compitition?". He goes back to his thought "He's a good kid, he's fast too, like i would guess he was a Hermes if it wasn't for the fact he was claimed by Apollo and is a crazy good shot with his bow. He says it's custom but it looks just like the standerd ones at camp.

"Over there We have John and Ed". Doug Points to the two people sword fighting. "John is our team leader here at out-post two, and child of Athena." One of the kids gets kicked in the chest and falls over in pain. "sadly he sucks at fighting more then you. The other one is Ed, Other then Tyler he's the youngest, he just had his 13th Birthday but he likes to pretend he's "Macho". Don't ask him who his parent is, he's an unclaimed." I look at Ed then look back at Doug. "Man, another one, You know if the gods would actually Claim there kids we wouldn't have so many who ran off over the summer. Then we wouldn't have suck a bad situation."

"Ya, But what can we do? we are down here and they are having fun who knows where doing who knows what."

Doug pointed to the girl carving the tree. "That's Sarah She's Doughter of Aphroidite, and the only person here that isn't here for Fighting. Chiron thought we could use someone with a decent moral compass so Sarah volenteered."

"Dang she's not bad, How old is she?" i asked (hopeing in my reach). "Hunter, She's 15, But theres a problem." I respond fairly fast considering it's me. "What?! Is she taken?". Doug did that laugh of his again. "Not only is she taken little man, but i took her." i gulp knowing the next few words will determin if i go M.I.A. or not (don't get me wrong Doug and i are bros. but he's scary at times, and more defensive then me).

Doug walked closer to me, so natrally i did what any smart person would do in that situation, I backed off almost as much as he came at me. "So here's how it's going to work, Don't touch her, and you get to live to see another day. Got it?" i nod knowing i don;t have much of another choice. Kinda sucks though because that means it's just a bunch of guys and Sarah, Who we can't go near...unless something happens to Doug.

I had a twisted mind backt hen, i am not always proud of it but that's who i was. And no i never hurt (or tried that hard to hurt him) to get to Sarah. Like i said, she wasn't my type, i lost out on her when i had the chance.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Camp Fire Song song)

Chapter 4

"The Camp Fire Song" Song

The Entire out-post was up late one night sitting around a camp fire, Ed with his guitar, Tyler with his chicken in his lap, John doing everything he can to keep the dying fire going, Doug and Sarah only moments away from doing who knows what on that log there sitting on, and me...just watching this all. So i took this as an opportunity to finally get to know the people i would spend the rest of the war with (Sadly, many of them would not see the end of the war one way or another).

"So I'v been at the out-post for over a month now and i don't know crap about any of you but Doug. So why don't we do some intros, I'm Hunter. Coincidentally my dad was a hunter of monsters so much of my fighting experience is from him, The better part of it is from Doug." Doug nods in approval "I am also son of Nemesis, as most of you know by now (if not all), and i finally got out of the Hermes cabin." Tyler claps rapidly then slowly stopped when he realized he was the only one clapping.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea Hunter." John said still trying to keep the fire alive. "Why don't we do some introductions? I'm John, and our out-post Leader. I just turned 14 for any one who cares." The crowd of people sarcastically says happy birthday. "Wow, that was sad, i guess none of you watch football. Well i don't watch Football but i played as a receiver for a while until a monster came out of the stands and tried to kill me." The fire sparks and the flame explodes sending John back. "GODS!"

"You alright Little man?" Doug would say (it just occurred to me he says that about everyone, even monsters who are 3 times his size).

"Ya, i'm fine Doug, thanks for asking. That's it about me other then the fact i can't make a single thing work!"

"And that's why i'm here" Doug replied, Then Sarah Laughed. "Well that and my good looks. I am going into my last year of High school but the school i'm taking is a half year school, i'll be going in late winter. I am son of Hephaestus, and not to brag, But i am the best fighter here." almost the entire crowd broke out in protest about this except Ed, he seemed focused on something. Doug stood up with a large stick in his hand (reminds me of a scene from Walking Tall). "If any one disagrees then feel free to prove it, if not stop complaining." Well it worked, we all quickly shut up. "Most of you know me pretty well, But here's something i bet none of you knew about me." He reaches into the fire barehanded.

"Doug What Are You Doing?!" he grabs one of the Logs that looked more fire then Log, The entire out-post was quiet again. "I am in technical terms i can control fire, but all i can do with that ability is not get burned my self. I can't actually control it i just don't burn." During this explanation i was thinking 'Why didn't you help me out when i was getting burned by the old lady?' then again he had an arrow in his back. He tosses the log in the fire again. "That's all for me really, That and the fact there is nothing i love more...then this girl here." He leans over and starts kissing Sarah again, Why must the only girl in camp be Doug's Girl, i mean if it was Tyler's i might stand a chance but Doug, even if i did he would kill me.

"Well i guess that's me." Sarah stated when she and Doug finished kissing. "I am Sarah which i know all of you know because i know you stalk me in the woods." Doug stands up and you can tell he's mad.

"Who Was It?! Was It Tyler?!" He lifted Tyler off his bit of log 3 feet into the air.

"NO NO NO, i was joking Doug." Sarah said, just in time because i could tell Tyler was probably going to pee himself if Doug didn't beat him up first. Doug slowly set down Tyler. "Sorry little man, i over reacted a little bit."

Tyler barely able to speak because of pure fear manages to get a few words out in a whimpering like tone. "Hey, look, no problem, none, at all."

Both of them sat down and Sarah continued "Well as Doug can tell you I am daughter of Aphrodite, and i am also on my last year of high school. I will admit it now bu don't ever ask again, i can't fight with a sword or spear, i do have a knife but i don't really use it."

"And that's why i'm here" Doug said with Pride/Ego all over his face (it just accord to me i think Sarah was starting to get annoyed with Doug, it's hard to remember this was a long time ago).

"As i was saying (ya she was annoyed), I will not go on quest to help kill things, but if it comes to it i will help defend this out-post and he camp."

Doug stands up "Well i gotta pee, Good luck with your stories"

"What about Mine?" Tyler complained

"I know everyone's story here, Remember?" then Doug walked off to pee and probably go back to his tent.

Tyler sits next to Sarah after Doug leaves. "Hey look, thanks for telling Doug it was a joke, i thought he was going to kill me."

Sarah just awkwardly sits there for a moment. "It was a joke..."

"Oh, Sorry."

"Oh it's okay, Doug is too protective, nice to know Doug isn't always watching me."

"Oh, Okay then i'll keep doing it then." Tyler said with maybe just a little too much enthusiasm.

Then Sarah does her thing that scares me...like a lot. "No Tyler, you will not follow me anymore, in fact you will apologize for what you have done because it was wrong, and you are going to sit down. Got it?"

"Okay, i wont follow you anymore, and I am Sorry Sarah, what i did was wrong, i'm going to sit down now." Tyler sat back down on his log, That is where my fear of charm-speaking began. "Well Ed, what about you? I mean i don't think anyone here knows anything about you." Sarah stated.

"I have nothing to say"

I should have kept my mouth shut. i really should have. "Ed come on man, we could finally get to know you a bit more." (should have kept my mouth shut, i really wish i did).

He gave me a look which i should have gotten to back off, but then he started. "You want to know about me? Well here you go, I am Ed, i am unclaimed and i'm still stuck in the Hermes cabin, the only reason i am fighting this war is so by some chance my godly parent will actually claim me! What makes it worse i don't even have a guess! I don't know if i'm related to a god or a goddess!" He was not in a mood for this, in fact i'v never seen him lash out before.

"Ed, i'm sorry i..." Sarah was interrupted.

"Don't you dare! You know who your parent is, you know what i know? I know everything else about this Camp, i know everyone's secrets!"

Every one was quiet (i should have kept my mouth shut).

"Here's what i know. i know i'm unclaimed and more then likely i'll be stuck in the Hermes cabin for the rest of my sure to be short life. I know for a fact that not everyone here is being honest about themselves, The only one who has been honest so far is Tyler! What about you Hunter anything you want to tell us?"

I kept my mouth shut. But John started to ease in. "What's he talking about Hunter?"

"Nothin'..." I tried to say before getting cut off.

"Nothing! You just finished putting together that shotgun in your tent! Plus i saw ammo that i know for a fact isn't for a shotgun, so i'm guessing that you have a handgun with you right now? Don't forget you have a sister in the other out-post who you send a message to everyday! Who is child of Athena i might mention."

I was quite but i did nod. Ed continued after that.

"And Sarah. Anything you want to tell us or should i say it?"

"Enough!" Doug walked back in, he wasn't happy either. "Nothing is for sure yet, if you know everything then you should know that."

Ed got up, stared at Doug and walked away. We walked back to out tents and tried to forget that we don't know anything about each other, and maybe it should stay like that.

After a couple of days things were back to normal. Things were still awkward from that point on though. But Ed went back to his usual, calm and happy state after that, like nothing ever happened. I still feel sorry for that kid, for everything i'v done to him.


	5. Chapter 5 (What Ed does)

Chapter 5

Ed and the Anom

This story is what i'v been told, so some details will not be %100 correct. this event takes place not long before thanks giving, when things first start to get cold. I hate the cold.

"Yo Ed, Were heading out on the quest, make sure to not let anything eat the out-post. Also make sure nothing hits on Sarah or doug will kill all involved." I reminded Ed as we walked out onto another quest.

"Ya i know i know. Don't worry" Ed replyed as we walked away, after that i have to guess what happened or piece it together from what ed told us.

About 30 minutes later Sarah walked up to Ed. "Hey Ed?" Ed stoped playing his guitar and looked up at Sarah. "What's up Sarah?"

"Look, i'm going to go to camp for some supplies, want to come to camp with me?" Ed had the feeling in his gut about Doug, if he went with Sarah Doug would have a reason to beat the crap out of Ed. "No Thanks i'm fine, how about you go and then i'll stay here, you know where the weapons are. Have a nice trip."

Sarah had a confused look, but i mean who isn't scared of Doug, i mean if i could guess out that whole scene then Sarah should be able to get it when she was there, or they were making out, either way Doug didn't kill Ed.

"Okay then? Have fun then." Sarah walked off tword camp.

later Ed was on patrol spear in hand walking throught he woods. "Ed!" a voice whispered. Ed looked in the genral direction of the voice, what he saw was a man covered in shadows, but as he got closer to him the man's face was a shadow. He was wearing a bandana and biker jeans.

"117 that you?" Ed replied.

"Of course it's me! Look...something has happened." The Shadow like man tilts his head.

"What's going on?" Ed would ask the man.

The shadow man looked to Ed (or what would qualify for looking), "The animator has joined the war, And it's not with Camp Half Blood."

Ed goes wide eyed. "You mean the Animator has joined...Kronos?!"

117 just sighs. "Ya, and he has recuted most of the Anoms in the area, Not me, i'm not joining that Phycopath. I just came to warn you before the fighting begain, I can not help you more then this."

"Thanks for warning us, How many did he recuit?"

The Anom swallows. "He has 30 as of last night, but 2 days ago he had 6, so expect more before he comes for the c..." He was inturrupted by Sarah walking in on them.

"What In Hades Name Is That?!"


End file.
